The Desire to Love
by Ange du Sommeil
Summary: A Mika X Gaby One-Shot...


**Author's Note**

**As I do not speak English fluently, forgive me if there are mistakes ^ ^  
**

* * *

**The desire to love**

When she opened her eyes, she noticed that her room was plunged into darkness low. The sun was then rised. Its light stifled by the thick curtains. She cast a glance at the clock to which she had just been turned.

10:30! 'Wow! The morning was well under way.

She then began to stretch like a cat, to better wake up, but stiffened with amazement when her arm bumped against something on the other side of the bed.

How? He was still there?

So she turned to find that her lover was in fact still lying next to her. Peacefully asleep. It was really strange for her because after everyone nights they had spent together since the beginning of their love affair, she had always awakened alone. He, as every time awake and left at dawn. And perhaps even earlier. But she realized that if their love was discovered they would have large bores even if they were great archangels.  
However, she was rather glad he was there.

She was probably too sentimental and romantic.

And she could not help smiling fondly noticing how different it was when he slept. It seemed so peaceful. A little as if he had ever suffered in his life. This, of course, was very far from the case.

Michael was being made, almost all the time, dreadfully tormented since birth. Because of this damned prophecy, for which many had automatically assigned at him the role of villain, earning him therefore to be considered and treated like the plague and cholera. Not to mention the betrayal of his brother, to that of Baal, hurting his heart and more for very long.

"Baal"

About she, Gabriel wondered what she would think if she was still alive, know that she was sort of the Cupid of her relationship with Michael now.

That thought caused a wave of sadism at the Angel of Water would have loved to see the head would have made this dear Baal.

And as the thought that she had preferred to Lucifer, Gabriel could not help but say to herself, "idiote Baal! "After all, what did she had won to follow this black angel? Apart from being killed by Michael, and rise again by the other as a bitch even worse than before. Note, the fact she didn't want her old master knew she was still alive, tended to prove that she was still quite uncomfortable toward him. And Gabriel would have gladly explained at she how she had wonderfully mistaken by choosing Lucifer and not Michael. Because the Angel of Water was able to discover who was hiding really behind this temperament impulsive and quick-tempered.

All right! There was no need to sing again the complete that Michael had a heart of gold, because that, she had always known. No! What had especially taken aback, it was the extreme contrast that there was between the Michael-Warrior and the Michael-Lover.

A real split personality.

The first could be all there is more violent, fierce and ruthless, while the second was tender, passionate and caring. And the Michael of everyday balanced between the two. However, there was no doubt that Gabriel prefered the Lover. And if Baal had never rejected him and bled white his heart, he were probably never come to she.

One evening, when she returned home after spending a "pleasant" day (meeting headlock, conference, meeting headlock, conference, etc. ...), she had the very unexpected surprise to find that dear Michael completely slouching on the sofa in her living room, and in a state of moral and psychological, not below ground because it would have been an understatement here, but let's even lower than the last hell.

In truth, it was wrong to think of having unbewitched himself of Baal by killing her forever. But her ghost had come back to haunt him at full gallop. And be deprived of Raphael, because of his sleep, had much affected he.

He could also have gone to confide at Uriel that could perfectly understand him because of Alexiel. But Gabriel knows a lot of sense, of infinite wisdom and good advice, it was more toward her that he preferred to turn.

And as is well known that all things leads to another ...

She had let him speaking, crying over her shoulder, let him to kiss her,let him touch her, let him did to her all he wanted ... She had surrendered without any resistance at him that she had always denied to other men. Even Raphael. Why?Herself ignored them and did not seek either to know them. Moreover, she did not care a lot because, after all, what was done could be undone. But what she was sure was that she regretted nothing, and she had come to wonder why they had they given the opportunity to love, if it was forbidden?

This was a puzzle she was fully determined to solve.

**THE END**


End file.
